As a prior art, there is known a steering control device for a vehicle, which controls steering of wheels. In such a steering control device for a vehicle, there is also known a technique to increase steering force to be provided to a steering mechanism, when the vehicle is in a stationary steering state in which the steering is performed while the vehicle is at a standstill, compared with when the vehicle is not in the stationary steering state (see Patent Document 1, for example).